A Night in town
by PhotoDarling
Summary: Bella and Edward are in port Angeles, a man shoots at Edward and Bella decides to kill him - my first story. Pleas Review!


_**Hey-1 -this is my first story. **_

**_Hope you all like it! _**

**_Everything is in EPOV - thats what i prefare._**

**_The story takes place in Port Angelses 6 years after Breaking Dawn_**

**_I DO NOT OWN THESE CARACTER! iF I DID I WOULD SIT IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL AND TALK TO THEM ALL DE LONG! _**

**_STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERY CARACTER._**

_Debussy is just so beautifull i could listen to it forever!_

I chuckled slighty and smiled at my beautiful wife. "You can listen to it forever love" I kissed her on the cheek "we have forever"

It was almost 4 years since Bella was turned, Nessie were born, and we defeated the Volturi.

I Sighed. How could one man be that lucky, I had an incredible Wife – my dream, my love, my Bella.

I sighed again.

_What is there? Do I get to hear it? _

Bella were so good at this now, pushing the shield away altogether from herself, now I could read most of her thoughts if she wanted me to, she were still incredible good at keeping her thoughts if she were planning a surprise or something.

I looked at my life "Nothing love, I just thought about 6 years ago"

"Oh!" she answered "good it's over, Alice hasn't seen anything has she? Edward you are not keeping anything from me are you?" Her voice were almost a shriek now. I stopped and turned around, still her hand in mine, and leaned down so I looked her in the eyes: "No I'm not keeping anything from you love, I just thought about how lucky I am. I have you" I kissed her softly "I have my daughter, even if she soon a grown up, she is still our daughter. And I have my family. But most of all I am going to keep you by my side forever! Everytime I look at you I feel complete."

I kissed her again this time harder more craving.

I felt it when the shield slapped back, and again her thoughts were a mystery. I sighed and took her face between my hands and looked in to her beautiful golden eyes. I could still remember her brown deep eyes, but I loved her golden eyes, the meant she belonged in my world. With me.

She smiled at me and then bit her lips with her razor sharp teeth "sorry" she mumbled.

I chuckled and smiled down at her, "its okay love, you have forever to practice in."

She smiled again at me "I like the sound of that!"

She stood up on her toes now, and took her arms around my neck, and when our lips meted I were complete, everything in world felt right, and the most incredible about that were, that she fell just the same.

She sighed and leaned a little back, so she could look at me again. She took her hands and placed on either side on my face, and closed her eyes "let me try again" She said.

I closed my eyes and began searching for her thoughts in the spot where she were standing just in front of me.

She could do it in matter of seconds now, and suddenly I could hear her.

In her thoughts she repeated the whole evening for me, in her crystal clear perfect memory.

"_Edward! Where are we going?" "Calm down love, I'm taken you out on a date!" "Huh?" "A date you know… something boyfriends and girlfriend dos all the time. I just saw caught a glimpse on a show this morning, a guy with a mustache and a very round head, said it were really important that married people got on date, so they could keep up the flame!" "Do you think we are missing heat in our relationship, sweetheart?" She murmured while she took her arms around my neck, and started kissing me, just where my collarbone where. _

"_We are in our gottage, Nessie are on camping with Jacob, with no romantic. I promised Jacob if he so much as took her hand in his I would take that hand and separate it from the rest. Maybe she look and think like a 16 year old, she is only 6! For god sake! And she is our daughter! That's something we need to think about, but right now… We do not need to work on our flame…" She almost purred the last word. She spread her fingers and started to run them up and down at my stomach "sweetheart, baby" she murmured. "Bella please, I have a surprise for you, and I promise you, we have the whole night, and the whole night of forever." I bent down and kissed her promising. She smiled at me "okay, show me, I would love to stay here, you know I don't like surprises, but I know you love to give me them, so… okay lets go. Which way is it?" I smiled my crooked smile I knew she loved "Port Angeles, love." _

_She looked to my right, and then she smiled a big treating smile: "Beat you!" She yelled and of she went. _

Bella looked up at me "I told you I beat you here!" I just kissed her on the cheek; I loved that I could read her thoughts. "I'm going a bit forward" she winked at me.

"_Edward where are we going?" I dragged her behind me, down the sidewalk, "come on Bella, just a few buildings and then we're there!" I suddenly stopped, in front there the building I had had rebuild in the last couple of months. I opened the double doors, and took my arms around my life, and walked in. Inside were beautiful, It looked exactly like in my youths. I gave Bella a big smile, kissed her softly, and said "I be back in 2 seconds, count them" I disappeared from Bella's view, and she looked around, and took everything in. The red carpet, the big lights, in the roof and walls. __And of course the roses. __There were roses almost everywhere, there were vases, balls, there were roses there hang, there were roses there lay, there were roses everywhere. And where there not were roses there were candles. "Oh!" she breathed "It's incredible! Edward!" "you like it?" I asked. She turned around where I were standing an flew around my neck "like it? It's beautiful! It's like a fairytale! I love it! Thank you!" I kissed her lovingly. "What had I done to deserve you my love?" she kissed me back, and simply answered "you love me." "I truly do my beauty." Almost on cue the music started. Debussy came out from some secret hidden place. I smiled at her, she smiled back at me, "thank you" she whispered "I love you" I simply stated. I took her hand and we started dancing… _

She opened her eyes and looked at me "thank you" she again whispered to me. And again I smiled at her and kissed her softly. She responded to the kiss automatically and wrapped herself around me, and started to kiss me more deeply, I responded back.

The shield slapped back.

I almost didn't notice.

I Pushed her up against the house wall, and started to kiss her more roughly. She took one leg around me hips. And pressed herself against me.

I were pretty busy thinking about every place that Bella were touching me, so didn't at first notice, an upcoming thought. At first I thought it were Bella, but when I listened I could hear absolutely nothing.

I started to listen with my ears also, and then I could hear steps. I stopped Bella, and looked around, she did as well. I could also smell it now – human. A very not clean human. I listened in, as only I could do it.

_Just go over there and shoot the girl if the guy want do what you're saying, when you got the valet, point the pistol at them, and start backing away. Kill them if you need to. _

I bared my teeth a little at: shoot the girl.

I could tell that he was coming this way. It were us I he was going to attack. He were going to regret that.

_What's going on Edward? _

I looked at Bella, and winked at her. This were going to be fun.

"Just kiss me, trust me this is going to be fun" I kissed her again and waited. I could hear the human man getting closer and closer to us. I smiled at Bella when he were only a few feet away. I knew she could hear and smell him.

_What are you planning to do? He has a gun pointed at your back! _

I smiled. And gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before I turned around.

In front of me stood a man who were in his late twenties, first thirties. He were wearing a cap, hangdown pants, a big sweater, and then he had the gun in his hand, the other hand were in his pocket, were I knew he were holding a picture of his mother. I felt bad for him.

"Give me your valet kid!" I just looked at him while Bella just stood beside me motionless, but I could hear confusion, and a bit realization when she figured out what I meant about fun.

"Are you dumb? Dumbass! Give me your valet, or I'm going to shoot!"

_What is wrong with these kids they are not responding! Maybe they are in chock. Then I need to help them out of it. _

He thought about his last victim. There he had shot the girl in the leg, and then the valet had came flying. And then he had run.

"Are you fucking moron?" He walked a step closer to us, and pointed a bit down. "Do you want me to shoot the balls of you? Because I will do it!"

Bella's shield slapped back. And she barred her teeth a bit. The man didn't notice.

I heard it before he did it, and I were ready for it, when the man jumped forward, and took a good grip in my hair, and sat the gun just bellow my belt. I didn't react to it. I thought this were funny. And I knew exactly what the man would do.

What I didn't knew were Bella's reaction.

She hissed loudly at the man, and barred her teeth. Faster than the man's eyes could see, she reached out and grapped his wrist there were holding the gun. She bend the wrist backover, and pushed the man away from.

_What? Fuck! My wrist! _

Wow I thought. His wrist were going to be the smallest of his problems, with the look Bella had in her eyes.

Bella were in front of me, with a iron grip at the man's wrist, and forced him to move his hand from my hair, and move backwards.

She looked him right in the eyes, she looked terrifying, she looked like a vampire.

She held his eyes in hers when she hissed at him and said: "Get. Of. My. Mate!" She said every word clearly. He looked very scared, I couldn't stop starring at her, she were incredible!

_What is wrong with this lady! She's looking at me like she is going to eat me! Oh god please help me! _

"If you ever touch my man again, I'm going to rip you into tiny pieces! What's down there is mine! And only mine! And that face is my life!" She shrieked at him. And showed all her perfect razor sharp teeth's. For him she were terrifying, for me she were extremely beautiful! I were dazzled by her beauty.

There had only passed a minute, and Bella were still bending the man's wrist. I Knew it would be broken.

"Bella sweetheart let the man go, he is not your beauty worth" I whispered so fast that the man wouldn't hear.

She turned around with fire in her eyes, but when she looked at me, the fire calmed down. And she stood fully up again. She released the man's wrist and smiled at me. She looked at the man and then walk the two steps toward me – in human speed.

_Now!_

I heard the thought a second before he did it, but even I weren't that fast, and he shot at my wife. The Bullet went in like a bullet through a wall.

Before the man even got to blink, Bella got on her knees, her eyes full of pain. I roared at the man and flew on him.

Before he even saw it coming I had him pinned to the ground. "You will regret that you shot at my mate!" I took the hand he held the gun in, and crushed the gun to pieces.

I took the hand he had had the gun in, and crushed every bone in his hand to pieces. The man screamed.

I didn't care.

I heard Bella behind me and in a blur she stood beside me, she looked okay.

She looked down at the man, and before his eyes rejusted to the fact that she were there. She bent down and hit him straight in the neck, he were unconsciousness before his heart had made a thud.

I jumped up, and took Bella in my arms. "Are you alright? Are you badly wounded? Do we need Carlisle? Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't see it coming. I'm so so…" I didn't get to finish because she closed my mouth with her lips. "I'm alright Edward! It hardly didn't hurt."

She looked down at the man with anger in her eyes. We could both her the thud from his heart, he were still alive.

"What shall we do with him?" she said an gestured toward the man with the hand that probably never will work again. I Sighed "I guess we have to place him at police station." She nodded. And of we went.

We placed him with a note on, and then we went home. It had been a good day after all.

**sO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!**

**lOVE**

**CATH**


End file.
